


At Night

by honeydeww12



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Life - Freeform, Mention Greg Universe, Nighttime, Slice of Life, after SUF, but can be read as anytime during the SU universe, mention of Famethyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydeww12/pseuds/honeydeww12
Summary: "They're calling us witches, did you know that?""Well in that case, little wicken, it's time for you to go to sleep"Humans have caught interest in sleepy Beach City after hearing about giant women, colorful ships and a large pink creature in the sea.
Kudos: 10





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote, not beta'd and probably has a lot of errors.
> 
> Either way, enjoy <3

“They’re calling us Witches, did you know that?” Steven whispered in the dark room climbing into bed. “Well in that case, little wicken, it’s time for you to go to sleep” her voice was calm, like always, and soothed his nerves as he felt both cool and warm hands against his forehead. “Doesn’t it bother you just a little? That they have it wrong?” Garnet hummed gently brushing back his curls. “Not very much. Does it bother you?”  
“ A little.”  
She chuckled softly at his huff, “well there’s two ways we can go about that. But how about we leave it for the morning, hmm?”  
His eyes began to grow heavy as she continued to brush his hair, her warm gem massaging his scalp.  
“You know, I’m way too old for you to be tucking me into bed.”  
She smiled softly pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You may think that but I don’t..” then “would you like me to stop?”  
“Please don’t” he pleaded softly and Garnet pressed her forehead against his, smile growing wider “Then I won’t”

It was late. Steven had long since fallen into a deep sleep, the sounds of clattered dishes and running water turning into his lullaby. Pearl was down there, cleaning as she always did late into the night, prepping snacks and food for the others and Little Homeschool. A gifted cook and baker, that one. Garnet focused on the sounds for a moment before turning her attention to the stars. She glanced to the sleeping teen at her side before slowly moving off the bed and through the sliding doors. The sea breeze pushed against her gently, and with one hand behind her closed the sliding door so as not to have their hybrid catch a cold. She grasped the railing with gemmed hands and stared through her visor at the stars in the night sky. 

Humans had and continue to worry her. Despite her love of the Earth she was never one to fully love humans the ways Rose could. They were so quick to come up with solutions. Quick to judge and point. Much like the gems at homeworld but with more...humanity. Humanity was a tricky thing in her eyes. Both good and bad.  
She searched the sky, imagining a time when Steven and her sat staring at the same sky as he pointed out the constellations. She smiled and took a breath to focus. She focused on the possibilities of these new people, on their choices and outcomes. She focused on Steven and seeing his inevitable leave. On Pearl and Amethyst and herself. Of Greg. Of Beach City as a whole.

They were still safe, and would continue to be. These humans were nothing more than noisy. She opened her eyes and looked down to the dimly lit kitchen below. Pearl had wanted to make banana muffins per Connie’s request. She only cooked and baked at night. More quiet. Easier to focus. Garnet walked down the vined steps and through the opened beach house door. Pearl liked the cool air and practically danced around the kitchen, humming softly to herself and smiling at Garnet. Garnet nodded back, moving bubbled plants of various colors out of the way and began tasking herself with watering the different flowers and greenery that they had collected as gifts from Yellow Diamond. The two gems worked quietly through the night only stopping when Amethyst arrived back from her nightlife shenanigans. The sun was to rise soon and Pearl began pulling items out for their breakfast, summoning a large iron skillet that couldn’t fit in Steven’s small kitchen. Quartz were coming over within a few hours and they loved to eat. It was smart of Pearl to be prepared. She helped Pearl pull out bacon, tofu and eggs and some greens to make omelets. Amethyst busied herself in pulling the table more towards the center to create room. The sun was beginning to shine through the windows and off of the bubbles creating pink, purple, pale yellow and red designs along their wooden walls and floors. 

The stairs creaked as Steven came down with a blanket covering his shoulders like the little prince he was and he yawned a Good Morning before entering the bathroom. Amethyst flipped on the radio to Beach City’s Classic Rock and they all fell into a normal lazy morning routine. Pearl began preparing breakfast, bacon sizzling on the skillet as Amethyst reached for the compostable plates and cups. Garnet began squeezing oranges for her famous orange juice, she put ginger in it, and watched as Steven made his way through the house, rewatering different plants and checking on his sentient vines that grew more and more around the house everyday. He gathered moss that had slipped its way inside the temple area and released it outside smiling as it bloomed into flowers. She had poured Steven a glass of orange juice as he fed Cat Steven, yawning a thanks as he went back to petting her. An hour to go of their peace and Greg would soon arrive with Quartz’s in tow. Rockus would begin and their house would be filled with the heavy laughter of soldiers and family. Crowds would begin to form on their beach, curious by the noise. Humans would see Greg and later would wave him down at his carwash trying to question about the Giant Women around their town. They would see Steven and believe him to be magic. 

They will not leave until ruby guards arrive escorting them away from private property. A sign would be put up and they would live in minor isolation until the tourists got bored. It would last a little less than a month. And then it would be over.  
That is to say if they didn’t change the future. They have before. Time and Time again.  
For now though, she watched her family live like normal. Steven and Amethyst were laughing at Lion who had lazily walked in and was now wrestling with Lion Licker wrappers. Pearl was singing to herself, feeding Cat Steven bits of scrambled egg. She breathed in feeling the breeze from the sea hit her back.  
“What a beautiful day” Steven called, still a bit disheveled from sleep. Garnet smiled and fixed his hair. “A beautiful day indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> Everything does turn out fine in the end!


End file.
